Move On
by lostinquinntanawonderland
Summary: Santana knows she should have moved on a long time ago, but she still hasn't. Quinn thought Santana has moved on a long time ago, only to find out that she hasn't. Future fic. Quinn/Santana.
1. Pretending

When Santana appears on her front door, drunk as hell, Quinn doesn't question it.

Instead, she puts an arm around Santana's waist and leads her to the couch.

When Santana starts crying, Quinn doesn't roll her eyes, nor ask her what happened.

Instead, she wipes Santana's every tear away, and stays silent.

When Santana almost pukes all over her pyjamas, Quinn doesn't comment about how disgusting that would be.

Instead, she doesn't say a word and carries Santana to bed.

When Santana tells Quinn she met Brittany earlier that night, she doesn't scoff and say, "I knew it."

Instead, she just sighs and stares at Santana.

When Santana tells Quinn how her heart broke to pieces when she sees Brittany holding hands with Artie, she doesn't remind Santana that she has told everyone she has already moved on a long time ago, nor does she tell her that she should have gotten over Brittany way before this night.

Instead, she just sighs again and tries her best not to let her own tears fall.

When Santana whines about how Brittany shouldn't have moved on yet, Quinn doesn't tell her to get over herself.

Instead, she wipes a tear running down her right cheek and continues to listen to Santana.

When Santana confesses about how she never really moved on and how difficult it was for her to pretend and fool the whole world to believe her when she said she doesn't care about Brittany anymore and she has already found a way to fix her heart that Brittany crushed to bits, Quinn doesn't make her stop and tell her she has had enough.

Instead, she bites her lip and grips the covers around her tightly, pretending to be okay—pretending not to be broken.

When Santana's words pierce Quinn's chest like a knife, Quinn doesn't tell her how everything she's saying is hurting her—how _she_ is hurting her. She doesn't tell her she's in pain; she doesn't do anything to try and stop the pain.

Instead, she barely whispers to Santana, "Everything is going to be okay."

When Santana breaks down, chants the words "I can't" over and over again, and makes Quinn's clothes damp with her tears, almost ruining it, Quinn doesn't try to lighten things up by saying, "You're leaving your snot all over my pyjamas, S.", nor does she complain.

Instead, she hugs the Latina tight, rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

When Santana drifts off, Quinn doesn't curse her for making her cry so much.

Instead, she decides to deal with her girlfriend later when she's sober.

* * *

**And yes, I know this first chapter's really short, but I just wanted to post this before I forget. Don't worry. I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day at the latest.**


	2. Breaking Up And Not Breaking Down

_**2 years ago.**_

Six years. We've been together for six fucking years, and it all comes down to this.

We have not been talking since four weeks ago. No texts, no calls, no anything, which should have been impossible since he drives me to and from work every single day.

We could always try to lessen the weight of the heavy atmosphere that always covers us whenever we're in the car by starting a small talk, sharing how our day went, anything. But we never do. We would just let the silence deafen our ears and avoid each other's gazes, afraid to make our situation worse.

That's until tonight. I'm about to step out of the car when his voice stops me, "It's not working, is it?"

I sigh and pretend I heard nothing. I reach for the door, but his next statement prevents me from opening the door.

"Let's just end this, Quinn."

Great. Of course. After a month of not talking, I should have expected that we would be breaking up the next time we talk.

"I'm really tired. Can't we talk about this later?"

"And what? Pretend it's not happening? Postpone this for tomorrow? This is it, Q. We've reached the end of the line."

"I'm just really tired, Joe. Just please let me think about this. I don't want to do something I'd regret the rest of my life."

"Well, end this, then. Come on, Q. Don't act as if you never saw this coming."

I sigh. "Okay, then. I'm sorry. You—you deserve a lot better, Joe."

"No, Q. We both deserve more than this." He reaches for my hand and places a soft kiss on its back.

I really should be crying now, but I know the tears aren't coming.

"I'm really, really sorry," I barely whisper.

"Don't be. I love you, Quinn. So much. But I know we won't work. I know we're not what each other need. I really hope you'll find whatever you're looking for, Q."

I give him a small smile. "Thank you, Joe. For everything."

"You, too." He spreads his arms. "Friends?"

"Friends." I hug him tight, and let my smile grow.

I pull back, and we stare at each other for a while. Then, we started giggling.

Everything has always been easy with Joe, but he lacks something Finn and Sam had lacked, too. I still can't figure what that is since Joe has been perfect. He was nice, understanding, he loves me very much, and I know I love him back. But there's still this small part of my heart that tells me he's not what I need, that he's not what I am looking for.

"So, I'll see you? I mean, I will still see you, right? No bitterness, awkwardness, or anything?"

I offer him a genuine smile. "Yep. I promise."

"Cool." He lifts his fist and lets me bump it with mine. "Night, Q."

"Night, Joe." I step out of his car and watch him drive away.

As I lay in bed, I realize how relieved the breakup made me feel, how happy it has made me. It feels as if a huge boulder has been taken off my chest.

My cellphone rings and interrupts my thoughts, though.

I smile wider when I read the name of my caller. I am really glad I've kept in touch with everyone in Glee. They've been a big part of my life, after all—a big part of _me_, even. They've been there for me through every unfortunate event that turned my life upside down—though some of them actually caused some of those events. I love them all, nonetheless. Yes, even Puck who knocked me up and Berry who I still think is annoying as hell, though I must admit that they're both not that bad. Besides, Puck already learned his lesson, and Rachel has become my friend somehow. We're a family, after all, as Rachel would say.

I press the green button. "What's up, Lopez?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short updates. I have to balance my time between this and my other story. I made it a habit to update daily, so… yeah.**

**Oh, and this chapter, and the next chapters, would be flashbacks, before Quinn and Santana had a relationship.**

**And thanks for the responses, guys. Glad you liked it. This was actually supposed to be one-shot, but I decided to mix it with another plot for supposedly another story. I thought this was a pretty good plan, especially seeing all those alerts. :) Love you.**


	3. I've Changed

**The next few chapters, along with the second, would all be flashbacks (which are all connected, btw.). I'm sorry for making people confused. :(**

**I'll try and make things clear this time. Love you, guys.**

* * *

_**Continuation of flashback**_

_**Santana's P.O.V. **_

_Boy, did I miss hearing her sweet voice._

"I'm bored, Fabray. Entertain me."

"Sure, S. What are you wearing?" I can almost hear her smirk.

"Whoa, Q. Where did that come from? Didn't know you had it in you, Mary."

"Don't worry, S. I'm not flirting. Just thought that'd be your kind of entertainment."

"Oh, please, Q. Come on, you know I've changed. We haven't seen each other for almost six years, but you know I did. I'm Good Girl Sanny now." I can't help but laugh at my own lameness.

"Good Girl Sanny, huh? I don't know. You'll always be Satan Lopez to me."

"How dare you, Quinn? I called to ask you how you're doing, and you'd tell me you still think I'm the same old bitchy San?" I hope she can hear me pout.

"Just kidding, San. And if I remember correctly, you told me you called only because you're bored."

"Well… I was going to ask you, anyway. So… How's life treating you, Stephenie Meyer?"

"You did not just say Stephenie Meyer. Seriously, S? Among all writers in the world, you went for Stephenie Meyer?"

"Only 'cause I intended to insult you, Q. I was just joking, though. 'Course I know you can write a lot better than a love story between a fairy and a dog."

"Dog? You do know that the love story isn't about Edward and Jacob, don't you?"

"Whatever, Q. Just tell me how your life as a millionaire's going."

"Pretty great. In fact, it's actually multimillionaire, FYI. I just sent my draft for the new novel I told you about last, last month to my editor."

"Who would have thought you'd earn so much by writing? No offense, Q. I mean, I thought you would do business or take over a field where your Fabray charm would carry you a long way, and here you are, making money by scribbling random words on paper."

_You would have been a great actress._

_Or singer._

_Or model._

_Your billboards would have caused a lot of car accidents due to unexpected boners._

"Did you just say I'm charming? Jeez, San, you really did change."

"I would say I told you so, but hey, even evil Santana wouldn't mind to admit you're kinda hot."

_Not really kinda._

_More like scorching, irrisistably, undeniably, impossibly hot._

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot evil Lezpez was a horndog."

"But she's a bitch and she would rarely compliment anyone, so being called charming is still a privilege, Q."

"Nah. I bet she'd say that to anyone as long as she wants to get in their pants."

_Well, it is true. I've always been attracted to Q. Could you blame me, though?_

_I mean, really. I couldn't have fallen so gay-ly in love with Brittany without seeing Quinn—and her perfect face and body—first, right?_

"Nuh-uh, Q. Even evil Satan was loyal to Britt, you know."

_Is still loyal._

"Well… I guess so. You looked so in love, I didn't think you'd be able move on. But I'm glad you did. Speaking of which, are you still single?"

"Mmm-hm. Told you I've changed, Q. Evil, hot Satan would never have been single. Not for more than ten seconds, anyway." I lied.

The thing is I really haven't moved on.

Not yet.

Not even after five years.

Five fucking years of regret, misery, and loneliness.

Five fucking years of tears and beers.

Five fucking years of asking myself where I went wrong, where I lacked.

Five fucking years of getting no answer.

Five fucking years of convincing everyone I'm okay because I had to be okay and because all the acts of sympathy have gotten really lame and annoying after some time.

Five fucking years of convincing myself that I'll find another, that I'll love another, though I know I'll never do. Never again. Not after everything that happened. Not after everything that happened that is miserable enough to crush my cold heart.

"And you? How are things going with Joe? Are you going to send me a wedding invitation soon, or what?"

"Umm…" Quinn hesitates for a moment. "Actually, we broke up just about an hour ago."

"_**WHAT**_? Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scream at the phone, but… _**WHAT THE FUCK, QUINN**_?"

I'm really confused. I thought they were working really well as a couple, working perfectly even. And why didn't I hear any hint of sadness in Quinn's voice?

"It just… didn't work. I don't know. But I'm happy, and I know he is, too." I open my mouth to say something, but her voice cuts me off. "And before you ask, yes, I'll be perfectly fine."

"Okay then." Something in her voice makes me believe her.

"Really, S. Besides, I write. It relieves me from every bit of stress I get. You know, just like what singing does to Berry."

Something clicked when I heard the last word. "Oh, shit! I almost forgot. Did Rachel already tell you about the Les Miserables thingy?"

"The what? No. Why?"

"She's having this show on Broadway this weekend. She says she'll rip my tonsils out if I don't come. I think she forgot how that threat works only for her, but I'm coming anyway."

"Really? Great! You're going to stay at Rachel's?"

"Uhh… That's the problem, Q. I was sort of thinking maybe I could stay with you. I mean, you'd give me better company for sure, so I was wondering if… But it's okay if you don't want me to. I mean, I'm the one asking for a favor, after all, and you—"

"Yes, Santana."

"Yes? You mean yes, I could stay with you?"

"No. Yes, I can be your girlfriend." Quinn chuckles. "Duh, San. 'Course you can come over."

"Thanks a lot, Q. I knew I'd have a reason to keep you."

"As if you could live without me."

"Pfft. Get over yourself, Fabray." I sigh. "We're gonna have, like, a grownup sleepover!" I chuckle.

"Mmm-hmm." She's the first to break the silence that comes after that. "I really miss you, San."

"Evil Santana would have countered that with a bitchy remark, but I miss you too, Quinn." I can almost hear her smiling.

"So, I'll see you on Saturday, then?"

"Yup. We'll keep in touch, anyway, so we don't have to plan it all now. We still have four days, anyway. And I'm assuming your million-dollar mansion would be ready for visitors anytime."

Hearing her laugh makes me smile wider, and I notice I've been smiling the entire time. Well, except when I made that fake pout, anyway.

"Do you want to use a guest room? Or would you prefer sleeping in my room? You said we're like going to have a sleepover, after all."

"Whatever suits you, Q."

"Okay, then. I'll see you."

"Definitely."

"Night, San."

"Night, Q. Oh, and thanks again."

"No worries, San. I love you."

_Wait. What's that noise?_

_Oh, will you look at that? It's my heart jumping out of my chest!_

"Love you too, Q."

I've never really said that much after Brittany, but saying that to Quinn just felt right.

I think I'm almost excited for Saturday.

_No, I can't wait for Saturday._

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen. :)**


	4. The Bet

I'm sitting on my bed, browsing through my emails, when my phone rings. I immediately jump out of bed to retrieve it from the top of my drawer, thinking it must be Santana.

I frown slightly when I find out it's only my editor.

"Hello?"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"God, I loved your novel. It's perfect! I didn't even get to edit a single thing! I feel so useless when I edit your work." He laughs.

"Thank you. And no, I'm not available tonight nor tomorrow."

_Yes, I can read his mind._

"Ouch. Guess you've read my mind, huh?" Told you. "Well, how about the day after tomorrow? We can talk about your novel while—"

"No, sorry, 'Lex. I'm going to be very busy this weekend."

"Got a date with Dreadlocks?"

"That's Joe to you. And we already broke up, anyway."

"You what?"

"You heard me. 'Twas last Monday. And no, I'm not sharing the information to get your hopes up."

I hear him sigh. "Why are you going to be busy then?"

"I'm meeting with a friend."

"A _friend_, huh?" I can almost hear him smirk.

"Yes. A _female_ friend, Alex. Her name's Santana. She's coming from L.A."

"Oh! Didn't know you were into girls, Q. So, you're going to live with her?"

"Yes, but it's only—"

"Ooooh. Interesting. Is she hot?"

"Alex, you're really—"

"Is she? Come on, Q. Just answer me and maybe I'll stop."

"Argh."

"Q."

"Fine. No, I won't say hot because you'll tell me I'm gay, I'd just say she's attractive. That's only judging from the number of boys who I've seen drool over—"

"I get it. Is she blonde?"

"No. Brunette. She's a Latina and—"

"And you've asked her to live with her?"

"No, I let her stay over for—"

"Oh, Q. You're so dead."

"What the fuck, Alex. What I was saying was-"

"Kidding, Q. Don't worry. Though really sound guilty, I'll just pretend I believe you."

"Come on, Alex. As if you don't think I'm straighter than a ruler."

"Actually… It'd be pretty hot if you weren't that straight."

"Alex," I warn him.

"Kidding, Q. What I'm saying is I don't think you are."

"Think I'm what?"

"That straight."

"Seriously? Give me one good reason—"

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"What?"

"Just answer my questions, Q."

"Uhh… Four? Four-ish."

"And… How many men have you slept with?"

"Alex, this is really—"

"How many?"

"Argh. Two."

"See, Q? You're incredibly hot and approaching 26, and you could still count all the men you've been with using just one hand!"

"So? Does that prove anything?"

"I'm telling you, Q. There's a little gay part living in you."

"Yeah, sure, Alex. Very, very likely. Way possible."

"Come on. I'll bet you 500 dollars. And 500 more dollars you'll be attracted to this Santana girl."

I scoff. "It was nice talking to you, Alex. Good bye."

"Hey, I was just ki—"

I toss my phone into my bed as I plop down beside it.

My phone vibrates, and now I'm quite sure it's not from Santana. But I open the text anyway.

_I was kidding, Q. Sorry. :(_

I look at the ceiling for a while, until I came up with the greatest response I could manage.

_Oh, no, you weren't. The bet is so on, Alex. Get your five hundred bucks ready. :P_

I throw my phone next to me when it rings again. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"Look, Alex. I get it, okay? You were kidding. I alread—"

"Uhh, Q?"

"Oh, Santana! It's you! I-I thought—"

"So, Alex, huh? Didn't think you would move on this fast, Quinn."

"No, no. Alex is my editor."

"Mmm-hmm. Anyway, you don't have to fetch me from the airport, Q. Rachel insisted that she fetch me and tour me for a while since I turned down her offer of letting me stay at her place, so… I'll see you tomorrow night, I guess."

"Uhh.. Okay. Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Q. Miss you."

"Same. Take care, S."

**10 months later**

I walk in the café and brace myself for whatever's about to happen. I get this feeling that inviting Alex to lunch is not a very good idea.

"Hey, Quinnie!" Alex wraps me in a hug. "I knew it. Sooner or later, you will have to give in." He winks.

I roll my eyes. _Pathetic._

"Keep it in your pants, Alex." I pull back and motion for him to sit with me.

"So, Quinnie, what type of miracle hit you that made you invite me for a date?" He wriggles his eyebrows.

_Men_.

"Get over yourself, Smith. Fine. I'll admit it. You are cute- no, hot, charming, smart, rich- in short, 'want-able'. But you have no chance, okay?"

"Oh, sure, Q. Why'd you invite me here, then? I couldn't think of any other—"

I interrupt him by slamming my hand really loud on the table, which caused a couple of head turns from the nearby customers

"Okay, Q, I'm really—" He stops and his eyes widen when he sees what was under the hand I've just slammed on the table. He looks confused when I remove my hand, leaving a 500-dollar bill in full view.

"Why are you—oh. Oh!" He smiles triumphantly and folds his arms.

"Yes, yes. The deal. You won. Happy now?" I fold my arms and huff.

"I knew there has to be something wrong with you to not want me." He smirks.

"Oh, please, Alex—"

"Just kidding, Q." He sticks out his tongue. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

I sigh, reach down my pocket, and place another 500-dollar bill down the table.

**And… there's more to this conversation. Haha. Sorry to leave this hanging. Don't worry, though. I'll update soon, you lovely people. :)**


	5. I've Fallen

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoaaaa. I knew it, Q. So, when am I going to meet her?"

"Well, if you're going to be as flirty with her as you are with me, then never."

"Argh. You suck, Fabray." He pouts. "Kidding, though. You don't have to worry, Q. There's nothing to be jealous about. You're the only apple of my eye. The only one in my heart. The only person who—"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Alex. But I still wouldn't allow you to see her." I stick out my tongue.

"Oh, come on, Q. At least, let me see a photo of her." He gives me a toothy grin. "Please, Quinnie."

"Argh. Fine. But don't tell me you're jealous once you see how hot she is." I start rummaging through my bag to find my cellphone.

"Hoho, Q. If I remember correctly, about ten months ago, you told me you'll never call her hot."

"Do you want to see it or not?" I glare at him. He holds his hands up in response. I hand my cellphone to him, letting him see my screensaver.

"Oh, God."

"Please don't tell me you just got wet." I roll my eyes.

He bites his lip and winks. "So… You two are together?"

I sigh. "Physically? Most of the time. Obviously not now since, instead, I'm here in this café, wasting my time by talking to you. But if you were asking if we're together as in girlfriends, then no."

"Tss. Who are you kidding, Q?"

"No. Really. I'm serious! Look, I'll just tell you the whole story, okay?"

"Great. Is this gonna be long?"

"Uhh… Sort of. Why? You're busy?"

"No. I just thought we're gonna be needing coffee." He smiles before he turns his head and yells, "Hey, waiter!"

* * *

"Okay. So it all started when I saw her on my front door. My jaw literally dropped when I realized it was her. She was way hotter than I remember. And yes, I just used the H-word again."

"Anyway, she hugs me after years of not seeing me, and the moment I wrap my arms around her waist, everything just felt right. I know this may sound kind of mushy, but… that's just how exactly I've felt. I should've known then and there that I was a goner, but I didn't know that I was… well, as you would say, 'not that straight', so I didn't really think that someday, I'll find myself falling for my hot frienemy. "

"So, the original plan was she's going to stay at my place to watch the Rachel Berry's show the next day and she'll be leaving the day after or maybe the day after that, but she ended up staying at my place for a week. She said she enjoyed New York very much, so I let her stay."

"Then, she visited me again the next month and the one after that. The visits became more frequent and now, I see her at my doorstep almost every week. I didn't understand why she comes so often. I mean, it does cost to fly from L.A. to here, right? And besides, she's a law student, for fuck's sake. She shouldn't have that much time to waste. But of course, I never asked because I really didn't mind. I mean, I enjoy being around her very much, so why should I complain? But then again, I was still curious. We don't even do much when she's here. We would just walk to the park, go to the mall, order pizza, watch movies, or just cuddle in bed. I know, it's cliché, but it worked for me."

"Anyway, I'll jump to the romance part. I first accepted the fact that I am indeed in love with Santana the week before last week when Rachel invited us to her New Year's Eve party. When I saw her wearing that black dress, I heard a loud thud. Then I realized that the sound came from my jaw that just dropped to the floor."

Alex's laugh cuts me off. "You could use a little exaggeration in your story, Q."

I glare at him. "But, really. It's like, my heart stopped. She just looked so… beautiful. You know, so beautiful I had to use all of my self-control just to prevent myself from jumping on her." I stop to stick out my tongue when Alex wriggled his eyebrows.

"And then we were walking to my car when the party was over. That's when she grabbed my hand and when I turned to face her, she told me I was beautiful. I swear my heart melted when she said that, though it's kinda lame. We stared at each other in silence for a while before I swallowed all my nervousness away and leaned in." I sigh. "The magical kiss they were talking about in high school—you know, the one where you'll see fireworks? I finally experienced it then. With a girl. Who's my fucking bestfriend-turned-worst-enemy-turned-friend-turned-enemy-turned-friend who I haven't seen for years. I should've freaked out and panicked, but I didn't. It should've all felt wrong, but in fact, everything seemed right. Everything should've felt unreal, but it didn't. In fact, everything just felt so… perfect."

Alex interrupts me again. "Yeah, yeah. Please lessen the drama, Q, and finish your story before you fully break my heart into very tiny pieces…"

I narrow my eyes at him. "So, that's when it all started. On our way home, I was smiling the entire time. I couldn't help it. I thought kissing Santana was just… the best way to start my year. But then it turned out it wasn't. When we reach my house, well… we… umm… you know." I clear my throat, hoping it would stop me from blushing, but of course I fail miserably.

Alex smirks. "Wow, Quinn. You could curse and say your sexual thoughts about this Santana girl aloud, but you can't even utter the word 'sex'?"

"Shut up, Alex. We're in public!" I remind him, not that I think he forgot.

"So what, Q? If I were the one who got laid by a gorgeous, smoking hot girl, I would have happily announced—"

"Well, I would have too if only I were out," I snap.

"But… you do accept it, don't you? I mean, you already gave me 500 bucks, right?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I don't really want to accept it. I mean, she's the only girl I've been interested in anyway. But… I don't know. All I know is that she's the one I've been looking for. Now, I know what my past boyfriends have lacked. At first, I thought my past relationships didn't work only because one of my exes was nothing but a horny douche, the other was stupid enough to believe he could get me pregnant in a bathtub, and another's to sensitive to fight for me. I couldn't think of anything wrong with Joe then, though. He was understanding, caring, and very sweet just like my other exes were to me. While I was taking care of Santana when she caught a bad cold because I threw too many snowballs at her, something clicked. I thought maybe that's it. Maybe I didn't really want to be cared for, at least not all the time. Maybe I didn't want to be treated like how a good boyfriend would treat his girl; maybe I want to treat someone like that sometimes. Maybe I just didn't want a guy, at all. Maybe men are just too… manly. I don't know. I'm still confused. I don't really spend much time analyzing my feelings, you know. But I'm sure that I'm in love with her and that I'm willing to do anything—accept anything, face anything, or admit anything, while you're at it—as long as it's for her."

Alex sighs. "You'll figure it out someday, Q. So… What happened after 'it' happened? Why'd you say you're still not together?"

"Well," I bite my lip as I feel my face burn. "since then, we've become more intimate and… let's just say we enjoyed 'it' very much, so much that… well…" I wink at Alex. "But about the together part, I'm not really sure. I mean, we haven't made anything official yet. We don't even talk about this label thing."

"And are you okay with that? You don't care as long as you're enjoying yourself with whatever '_activities_' you two are doing?" Alex winks at me back.

"Well, of course I'd like it better if she'd ask me to be her girlfriend, but I just love her too much. I wouldn't let these labels ruin whatever it is that we have now. Besides, I won't push. There's no need to rush. We have still plenty of time."

Alex shrugs. "Whatever you say, Q." He breathes deeply. "Ahh… Love."

"Yeah. Love. Maybe you should start looking for it, too. It will surely do you good, not that I think you could get any worse, anyway."

"Nah. I'm too busy. Besides, you've already told me I'm hot. I don't have to worry. Love will come looking for me."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey, hot stuff."

"Good evening to you too, San. Is this a booty call?"

"Oh, come on, Q. Stop talking like you're not blushing right now."

_What a fucking psychic._

"Seriously, S. Why'd you call?"

"Well, it's Puck's birthday on Wednesday, right? I was kind of planning to visit him in Lima."

"…And?"

"And… I was kind of hoping that you'll come with me."

"Oh, yeah? And where are you planning to stay?"

"In my parents' house, Q. They did kick me out of there, after all. Duh, Q. In a hotel, maybe."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine. I'll go with you, and we'll stay in my mom's house. She's not even there anyway. She went to this Christian concert tour or something. Happy now?"

"You know what I would have done to you if I were next to you right now?"

"No, I don't. But you could always tell me."

_What? I'm sexually frustrated, too, you know. I haven't seen Santana for a week, anyway_.

"I would have… told you I love you."

_Whoa. Unexpected. But better._

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too, S."

"So… See you?"

"Umm… Tuesday?"

"I would have liked it better if you said an earlier date because I really miss you already, but yeah. Tuesday's fine."

"Good night, S."

"Sleep well, querida."

* * *

**And that's the end of the flashback. The moment of truth will finally come in the next chapter. Bwahaha. Wish Lopez luck. A lot of luck.**


	6. Breaking Promises

**Remember what I said in the last chapter about it being the end of the flashbacks? Guess what. I LIED. Haha. That's unintentional, though. I was really planning to jump to the part when Santana wakes up with a hangover, but I decided to add just one little more flashback. :D**

**Oh, and there's only gonna be two chapters left after this one. Maybe. I don't know. Haha. You could help me decide, but I'm planning to write only another chapter after this and an epilogue. I know. Disappointing. I don't really want to end this story that soon but I'm out of ideas. :)) You could help me out, though, and tell me what you want to happen, and maybe I'll consider writing more chapters, but right now, my decision's to keep it short. And besides, I think the ending would be better if I keep this short. You'll know what I mean when you read the ending. Soon, my dears, soon. :D**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. On with the story already! XD**

* * *

_**The night before Santana's drunken return…**_

**Quinn's POV.**

I'm really tired when Santana and I finally reached our house—or should I say my mom's house—here in Lima, but I won't let it win over my—_wanting_. I'm surprised that Santana and I reached the bedroom without—yeah.

I close my bedroom door, hug Santana from behind, and press a kiss on her neck. "I missed you so bad."

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait, Q." She pulls away from my embrace, faces me, and holds my hands. "I-I want to tell you something."

_What? Did she just cockblock me?_

_This better be important._

"Hm?"

She bites her lip before looking into my eyes. "I… I love you, Quinn. I… I love everything about you, every single thing. I love how you scrunch your nose every few seconds whenever you're wearing your reading glasses. I love how you always place your spoon and fork neatly on your plate when you're done eating. I love how you always complain about wearing dresses and make-up because I love the way you could look so damn pretty even with your morning hair and pyjamas. I love how you make me feel. I love how your smile and your touch can make my mood change instantly. I love how being in your arms makes me forget about everything except you. I love the fact that I'm so in love with you that I'll do anything for you, like confessing to you now like a stupid, obsessed teenager."

I open my mouth to tell her how much I love her back, but she continues talking.

"But I also hate a lot of things about you." I let my eyebrows raise in confusion. "I hate the way you almost kill me whenever I see your breathtaking face. I hate it when I wake up and I don't feel you beside me. I know you're just trying to be sweet by going out of bed and making me breakfast before I wake up, but I'd honestly prefer to die in hunger while cuddling with you. I hate that look you always have whenever you see me look at other girls. It drives me crazy because it makes me feel like I'm not doing enough to make you feel how strong my love is for you and how all my love is only for you. I hate the way I feel whenever that Alex guy calls you because I feel so selfish for wanting you all for myself. I hate it when I realize that you're the one I've been waiting for my whole life, that you're the one I've been looking for. God, all this time, it has always been you, the girl I've kicked down to the bottom of the pyramid, the girl from whom I've stolen a guy with froggy lips, the girl I've shoved against the lockers. I've been with you for years and I never noticed it. I never considered the possibility that you might just be the right girl for me to fall into. I hate the way I've only loved you now when I should have done that a long time ago."

"I want to love you forever, Quinn. Only you." Santana stops, sighs, bites her lip, and looks down at the floor. I feel her hands tremble. "Please say something."

I squeeze her hands. "I… Me, too."

She looks up at me and smiles. She wraps her arms around my neck and whispers, "You won't leave me, would you?"

"Never."

_**End of flashbacks.**_

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I wake up with a faint taste of vomit lingering in my tongue and a fucking terrible headache. I suddenly sit up when I remember what happened last night.

_Going to that stupid bar._

_Brittany._

_Artie._

_Quinn._

_Fuck. __**Quinn**__._

_Shit. I'm so fucked._

I reach for the aspirin and glass of water on the side drawer. Quinn should've left those for me.

_You shouldn't have. Fuck, you should be mad at me._

God, I wish I never have left the house. I wish I've never invited her to Lima. I wish I don't remember anything.

_Wait. That's it._

Plan A: Pretend you don't remember anything.

I lie in bed for a while until my hangover's almost gone. I feel my heart beat faster with each step I take down the stairs.

_Pull yourself together, Lopez. Time to bring out the actress in you._

I see Quinn on the sofa watching tv with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees.

_Don't mess up, Lopez._

_Wait. I already did._

I sit beside Quinn and wrap my arms around her. I press a kiss on her cheek before mumbling, "Hungry."

Quinn looks at me and my heart aches when I see her sad smile. "I made bacon. And coffee."

I try to return her smile. "You're the best, Q."

I walk to the dining room and pour myself some coffee. Quinn turns the tv off and enters the room after me. She sits across me and helps herself with a piece of bacon.

"You haven't eaten yet, Q?"

She shakes her head. "Of course I'll wait for you."

_Fuck._

_Nope, don't you feel guilty, Lopez. You'll only make things worse._

I give her a nervous smile and take another sip of coffee.

We eat in silence until I can't take it anymore.

_Abort Plan A. Engage Plan B._

_Wait… What's Plan B?_

"Um, Q." I look down at my plate because there's no way I could ever stop myself from crying if I'll look her in the eye. "About last night…"

_Plan B: Apologize._

"We don't have to talk about it." My head shoots up when I hear her response.

She shrugs. "It's okay."

_Yeah, sure. That's why I heard a crack in your voice._

"Look, Q. I know I said a lot of stupid things—"

"We don't have to talk about it, Santana."

"But I really—"

"Just drop it, San."

"I just want to explain myself, okay? I didn't mean any—"

"Santana Lopez, shut up now before we both do something we'll regret."

"Quinn, please. I need you to listen to me."

Quinn stands up and places her plate and cup in the sink. "This conversation is over, Santana."

I stand up and grab her wrist before she walks out. "No, Quinn. Just listen to me," I plead. "Just let me explain."

"How could you possibly explain what happened, Santana? How could you explain everything you've said?" Quinn's voice is stern, but I can see tears are already forming in her eyes.

"I-I didn't mean anything I've said, okay? I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying! I just got upset because I wasn't prepared to see her again after she left me! I didn't think. I'm really sorry."

Quinn scoffs. "Oh, yeah? Are you sure, S? I'm pretty sure you sounded like you meant everything when you were crying her a river last night."

"Quinn, I've already told you. I love you. Only you. I made a mistake. A huge, stupid mistake. I'm sorry. I swear I feel so bad about myself that I really want to kill myself right now."

Quinn clenches her fists. "You should've just told me the truth. You should've just told me you haven't moved on yet. I would've understood."

"But I did move on! Quinn, I love you. I—"

"You were even murmuring her name in your sleep last night. How do you call that moved on?"

"Quinn, I swear I'm over her—"

"Were you dreaming of her? Do you still remember your dream?"

_Lie, Santana. You'll make things worse._

"And this time, Santana, the truth, please."

"Quinn, I—"

"Just tell me, Santana."

"Fine. You want the truth? In my dream, I was playing with two little blonde kids in a park. Then, Brittany approaches us, and one of the girls run to her calling her 'mommy'. Happy now?"

I feel Quinn's hands relax. "See? Not so hard, was it?" She releases her hand from my grip and starts walking away from me.

"Quinn, please don't walk away from me." No response. "Q, you promised me you'll never leave me."

"And you promised me I'll be your only one," Quinn quips. "Just leave me alone, Santana." She grabs her jacket and walks out the door.

_Fuck this._

I sit on the floor, right where she left me, and let all the tears fall.

We can't end now. Not like this.

I whip out my phone and dial a number I should've deleted a long time ago. I clear my throat and try my best not to sound like I cried my heart out a few moments ago.

"Britt? Can you meet me at the park later?"

* * *

**Oh, and ****NayannaR****, I don't freak out yet. I swear this is going to have a good ending. :)**

**xxsteffybrownxx**** I'm trying not to put too much events in one chapter, so I make each relatively short. I try my best to make each succeeding chapter worth the wait though. :D**

**Sooo, what do you guys think? :)**


	7. Failing

**Note: NayannaR, please don't kill me for this chapter. I swear the ending's going to be great. Love yaaaa. :)**

* * *

_**Quinn's POV**_

I walk back to the house after a few hours of draining all the water in my body through weeping in the nearest parking lot. When I reach the door, I see a small note pinned on it.

"_I'm really sorry, Q. I screwed up, and I really want to kill myself now because I've hurt you. I know you really don't want to see me right now, so I went to the park for a while. I'll come back later or whenever you want me to. You can send me a message, call me, or whatever. Oh, and you're welcome to slap me, kick me, or whatever torture you want me to feel. I really deserve it. I love you, Q. Only you. I meant it. I still mean it. I meant every word I said, Quinn. I'm really sorry._"

I take a deep breath and make my decision.

_I will not break my promise._

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

I sit on a bench, waiting for Brittany, with two agendas: one, restore my friendship with Brittany since we never really had a closure because she just fucking left me without a word, and two, ask her for some help. She's not really that stupid when it comes to emotions, unlike me obviously.

"San?"

I look up and see Brittany. I try to smile. "Hey, Britts."

"What's up? Are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. I just wanted to—"

Brittany stops me when she wraps her arms around me and kisses me right on the lips.

When I finally got over the shock, I push Brittany away. "What the fuck was that for?"

Brittany looks confused. "Puck told me you got drunk last night, and you told him it's because you got jealous of Artie…"

"What?" I didn't mean to shout at her, but I did. "So you assumed I called you because I wanted to tell you I want you back?" I scoff. "Get over yourself, Brittany. Seriously? After everything you've done, you think—"

I close my mouth when Brittany starts crying. "I'm sorry," she mumbles.

I sigh and wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry, too. For yelling at you. I just… didn't expect that you'd that…"

Brittany snorts. "I screwed you up again, didn't I?" She sighs and I release her from my embrace. "I'm really sorry, S. For everything."

"Yeah, yeah. Save the drama, B. I'm not really in the mood." I reach out my hand. "Friends?"

We both laugh and she takes my hand. "Friends."

She releases my hand and asks, "So, why'd you call me?"

"It's… Quinn. She—"

"You're together and you fought because of what you did last night?"

I nod. "How'd you…"

"Duh. And everyone called me stupid."

I laugh with her. "Uhh… So, yeah. And now, she won't talk to me." I sigh. "How can I let myself mess up, B? Just when I found the one, I—"

"Calm down, S. If she loves you, you have nothing to worry about."

"But I… Argh. I'm so damn stupid, B." I bury my face into my hands.

Brittany wraps an arm around my shoulders. "You'll fix this, San. I promise." Then, she holds my hand and pulls me up. "You need to talk to Quinn now."

"But… I can't. I told her she could text me when she's ready to talk. She hasn't sent me anything yet."

Brittany looks up at the sky for a moment, then beams at me. "You could stay over at my place for the mean time."

I bite my lip. "Okay."

* * *

I had to wait for an entire day before my phone beeps. I can feel my face light up when I see Quinn's name on my screen.

"_I'm already on my flight back to New York. I'll call you when I get home. I left a spare key under the mat, just in case you still want to stay at my mom's house. Oh, and I followed you to the park yesterday. Congratulations on winning Brittany back._"

_Fuck_.

Brittany enters the guest room. "Did she text you already?"

"Yeah…"

"And? What did she say?"

I jump out of bed. "I need to get to New York. Now."

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

When I wake up because of the loud ringing of my doorbell, I learn something new. Waking up after crying yourself to sleep is a lot worse than waking up with a hangover.

"I'm coming!" I don't even bother fixing my messy morning hair. It's only 5:30 a.m. anyway. It's way too early to make myself look presentable. And way too early for someone to come and visit, while you're at it.

My eyes snap open when I see a sleepy-looking Santana on the other side of the door.

"Oh. Hey, San. What are you doing here?"

"Fine. Since you don't want to listen to any of my explanations, you leave me no choice." She enters the house, locks the door, and kisses me hard.

And, of course, I push her away.

I scoff. "Guess I just kissed Brittany indirectly."

"Quinn, just listen to me, please. Just this once."

"Sure, Santana. I can't wait for your explanation."

Santana sighs and wipes a tear away. "To set things straight, I love you. You're the only one I want even if you don't want to believe me. What you saw at the park? That was a big misunderstanding. I don't know how to make you believe me, but I'm keeping my promise. I love you, Quinn, and I'll love you forever. I-I… don't know what to fucking do, Q."

And with that, Santana breaks down.

If the girl in front of me weren't Santana, I would've slapped her the moment I saw her.

If the girl in front of me weren't Santana, I wouldn't have listened to her explanation. I wouldn't have wanted to force myself to believe that every single word the girl's said to me's true.

If the girl in front of me weren't Santana, I would've scoffed and ended things with her with a simple "fuck you".

If the girl in front of me weren't Santana, I wouldn't have hugged her and kissed her forehead.

If the girl in front of me weren't Santana, I wouldn't have held her close until she calms down and whispered, "You don't have to choose me. You can still keep me if you still want her over me."

But then again, the girl in front of me is Santana, the girl I'm in love with, the girl I'm willing to do anything, accept anything, face anything, or admit anything, sacrifice anything for, so I did everything a sane person, especially a sane Quinn Fabray, would never do.

* * *

**Soooo. Last chapter coming up! *sniff***


	8. Epilogue

**_9 years later…_**

"And they all lived happily ever after…"

I'm in the park reading Snow White for the nth time to two little blondes. Sophia, who's almost six, is resting her head on my lap while Francheska, who's turning seven, is leaning against my arm.

"Why is mom not here yet?" Francheska asks me as she sits up while yawning.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to show up soon, Chesky," I reply as I kiss her forehead.

"Hey, San!" An approaching blonde shouts at me.

"Mommy!" Francheska stands up, runs to her mom, and hugs her tight.

I nudge Sophia awake and point at Brittany when she gives me a questioning look.

"Hey, S. We really need to get going now." Brittany places a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you."

"No big deal, Britts. I've been doing this for the past six years!"

Brittany gives me a wide smile. "See you later?"

"Definitely."

Brittany stoops down to place a kiss on Sophia's forehead and whispers, "Sleep well, love." She gives me a final wave, then turns to leave.

As Brittany walks away, I smile as I realize that I've made the right decision.

I nudge Sophia again, harder this time.

"Come on, Sophie. Let's go home."

Finally, she sits up and rubs her eyes. I stand up and reach out my hand for her to grab.

"Fine, mami." She shakes her head at my outstretched arm and holds out both of her arms.

I sigh and carry her. "You've gotten really heavy, you know that, hija?"

I feel her nod against my neck. "But mommy is a lot heavier than me and you always carry her to your room."

"Touche."

I struggle as I open the door of my car while carrying my daughter. I lay her down in the passenger seat and made my way to the driver's seat. I grin as I look at Sophia who still has her eyes closed.

"You're so cute, Sleepy-head," I tell her, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're lying," she mumbles.

"What?"

"You always get upset whenever mommy is sleepy. You always wake her up with kisses and tell her she can't sleep because you both got something to do. I even hear you shouting at mommy late at night."

"Huh? I do?"

"Uh-huh. I hear you almost every night. You're always screaming mommy's name, to wake her up, I guess. Why can't you just let her sleep?"

I blush as I realize what she's talking about. "Oh… Oh! I—I wasn't… I… We've got work to do, honey. I've got to keep her up!"

"Huh? But doesn't mommy work during the day? And besides, I know she always gets angry whenever you keep her from sleeping. I always hear her shout your name back at you at night."

I slap my palm against my face. "Oh, God. You can hear us?"

Sophia nods. "Mmm-hmm. Your screaming wakes me up almost every night. I really hope you'll stop fighting, mami."

I can't help but laugh. "Don't worry, baby. Your mommy and I never fight."

"But… Why are you—"

"Shh, baby. Just sleep. Ask your mommy about that later." I think I'll leave the duty to explain to my wife.

* * *

"Baby, we're home!" I scream as I open the door to our house. I get no response and find my wife sleeping on the couch.

Sophia runs towards her and shakes her arm. "Mommy, mommy, wake up before mami shouts at you!"

I bite my lip, trying to keep myself from laughing as I kiss my wife on the lips. "Yeah, babe. We have some work to do."

Her eyes flutter and she smiles when she sees me. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." I kiss her lips again, and she sits up. Sophia kisses her mom on the cheek, and leans against her.

"How's your day?"

"Pretty great. Nothing interesting happening in the firm, though. You?"

"What do you think? Just another day with a pen and sheets of paper."

"Progress?"

"Halfway through."

"You've still got 8 months before your deadline, right?"

"Mmm-hmm. Why? Don't you want me to finish the book earlier so I could spend some time to work with you instead?" My wife winks at me.

"What do you think?" I giggle and kiss her lips again. "You're so damn cute, Q."

Quinn smirks. "Wow. That's new. You always tell me I'm hot, instead."

"I didn't say you aren't." I give her a suggestive look and she places a hand behind my neck and pulls me in.

I was about to deepen the kiss when a small voice interrupts us. "You're not going to fight later, are you?"

Quinn pulls away and gives Sophia and I a questioning look. "What is she talking about?"

"We're just too loud, Q. She thinks we're fighting because she hears us screaming at each other every night."

Quinn's face turns red. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her to ask you."

Quinn bites her lip as she turns to Sophie who looks like she's still waiting for an explanation. "I…"

"She'll explain later when you change into your pj's, okay, Sophie?" I try to help Q out and kiss Sophia on the cheek.

She shrugs. "Okay, then… Will you make me bacon for dinner?" She looks up at Quinn with pleading eyes.

I smack Quinn on the arm.

Quinn turns to me with wide eyes. "What?"

"You turned our daughter into a mini you!"

"And you don't love it?" Q sticks out her tongue.

"Mmfff. Fine."

"Yes, I will, baby," she turns back to our child. "Now, go change." Sophia stands up and runs up to her room.

I didn't realize I was staring at Quinn until she interrupts my thoughts. "You're really creepy, you know that, S?"

"Huh? What?"

"You're just staring at me with a goofy smile. It's weird."

"I'm just… happy, Q."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure I could make you a lot happier than that." Quinn gives me a wink, gives me a chaste kiss, and stands up.

As I watch her sway her hips while walking up the stairs, I know I've made the right decision.

I'm glad I've moved on.

* * *

**Guess that's the end, guys. *sniff* What do you think?**

**Oh, and try to read my other fics too! Thaaaanks. :D**


End file.
